For You
by Accasia Li
Summary: Hubungan yang rumit. Ketika melepaskan adalah suatu jalan menuju kebahagiaan, Namun apakah benar jika dirinya akan bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia menjalani hidup seperti ini, menghabiskan sepanjang usiannya bersama sosok perempuan yang tak pernah ia sukai, tak pernah ia cintai. Benarkah?

Namun, apakah ada sebuah keterpaksaan yang berakhir dengan kehadiran seorang anak yang menjadi hasil dari cinta mereka?

Apakah ia akan terus memungkiri perasaannya? Apakah ia akan terus lari dari semua kenyataan yang ia jalani selama ini? Sementara keberadaan sosok wanita dan bocah kecil itu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya setiap hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For You**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat ke bawah pada putranya, ia tersenyum pada bocah itu, "Ayo! Waktunya kau mandi Kou!"

"Tidak." Kou terisak, matanya telah dipenuhi air mata, "Tidak mau mandi."

"Mama tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun, tuan muda! Ayo mandi sekarang!" perintah Ino, tak terkejut ketika melihat Kou mulai mengacak-acak dan melempar mainannya ke sembarang arah.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu bocah!" Sasuke setengah berteriak memerintahkan anaknya untuk diam. Wajahnya nampak datar tak berekspresi namun cukup untuk membuat bocah 2 tahun itu ketakutan.

Hening…

Kou terisak menahan tangisannya agar mereda, bocah itu benar-benar takut dengan sosok ayahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan aura mengerikan itu, "Sekarang ikuti mamamu dan mandi!"

Kou mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, pipi gembilnya nampak mengembung dan perlahan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian menggandeng tangan ibunya, pasrah.

"Terimakasih." Wanita yang telah menikah dengannya selama 3 tahun itu tersenyum simpul pada suaminya yang tengah memijit pelan kepalanya, ia sudah cukup pusing dengan segala permasalahan di tempat kerja, namun sesampainya di rumah ia harus masih berurusan dengan tingkah anaknya yang suka sekali merajuk itu. Salahkan Ino yang selalu memanjakan bocah itu hingga menjadi manja seperti itu.

"Hn." Sahutnya singkat.

Dasar Uchiha!

"Papa…"

"Jangan ganggu papamu, Kou-chan!"

Sang bocah tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Ino gemas dan tak tahan untuk menciumi putranya, Ahhh! Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada putranya ini, bagaimana tidak jika kau memiliki putra yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang kau cintai, mata, rambut, bibir, hidung dan tidak ada sedikitpun penampilan sang ayah yang tidak menurun pada bocah itu.

"Jangan ganggu papamu, huh?! Waktunya mandi." gelak tawa Ino memenuhi seluruh ruangan, sementara ia mengangkat tubuh bocah itu tinggi-tinggi dan membuatnya tertawa terbahak, "Mama! Mama!"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang begitu istri dan putranya telah meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan dirinya dan segala pikiran-pikiran yang tengah menggelayut manja.

Apa semua keputusannya benar selama ini?

Perjodohan sialan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya yang membuatnya berakhir dalam posisinya saat ini, padahal waktu itu ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Karin, sepupu sahabatnya.

Ia bertahan karena Kou, putranya. Jika saja tidak ada Kou diantara mereka, pasti ia akan meninggalkan wanita itu sejak pernikahan mereka menginjak usia 3 bulan, namun sialnya saat ia akan meninggalkannya, Ino malah mengandung hasil dari hubungan mereka. Sial! Benar-benar sial.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan segera beranjak dari kursi, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil yang tergantung rapi di sudut ruangan santai rumah mereka.

 **=F=**

"Nah! Kau sudah tampan." Ino merapikan rambut hitam legam sang putra dengan satu tangannya, mendekap sosok Kou dengan tangannya yang lain, balita digendongannya menyunginggakan cengiran lebar, bangga dengan pujian sang ibu.

Keduanya kini memasuki ruangan santai kembali, berharap bahwa Sasuke masih berada di ruangan itu namun nihil bahwa yang dicari kini nampaknya telah meninggalkan rumah. Ino menghela napasnya panjang, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Main mama! Main!"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menurunkan Kou dari gendongannya agar bocah laki-laki itu dapat bermain dengan beberapa mainannya yang masih tergeletak di lantai, "Bermainlah sana!"

"Mama?" kedua _onyx_ -nya menatap Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Tidak mau."

"Tidak mau apa, Kou-chan? Kau tidak mau bermain?"

Kou mengangguk dengan kedua tangan miliknya terangkat ke atas, meminta untuk digendong sang ibu.

Aneh, biasanya anak ini akan sibuk dengan mainannya selepas ia mandikan, namun apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang?

"Mama…" rengeknya kembali, membuat mau tak mau Ino terkikik geli dengan ekspresi putranya yang mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sebal dan melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada, "Hahaha, kau benar-benar mirip seperti papamu, kau tahu?!"

"Papa…?"

Ino mengangguk.

Balita itu nampaknya mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya pada sang ibu, "Iya papa. Kau merindukannya? Tenang saja, Kou-chan! Papa pasti pulang setelah ia merasa baikkan."

Tak mengerti apa yang ibunya katakan bocah itu memilih diam dan mengamati ibunya yang sekarang tengah melamun.

"Mama…?"

"Hum?"

"Bel! Bel! Bel!" serunya, menarik-narik ujung rok sang ibu begitu mendengar bahwa pintu bel yang berada di depan pintu rumah mereka berbunyi, "Kau mau melihat siapa yang datang?"

Kou mengangguk, semangat ia berlari menuju pintu dan meninggalkan ibunya yang menggelengkan kepala takjub dengan tingkah anak pertamanya itu, Ino kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mengikuti Kou, setelah sampai ia menemukan putranya berdiri tepat di depan pintu dan menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua, "Mama! Buka!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Iya, Kou-chan." jawab Ino dengan kikikan geli, "Selamat da…,"

"Ino-chan, Kou-chan…"

Seru pria itu dengan memasang cengiran khas miliknya, sementara itu Kou mengedipkan matanya tak mengenali sosok paman 'aneh' itu, ia memandang ibunya yang nampak tersenyum riang dengan kedatangan paman ini.

"Naruto-kun!" pekiknya, "Ayo masuk!"

Ibunya benar-benar berisik. Balita itu mendengus kesal, pelan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mungilnya pada ujung rok Ino dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat mainannya berada, meninggalkan sang ibu dan paman aneh dengan cengiran lebar itu.

"Ia benar-benar putra _Teme_ , huh?!"

Keduanya tertawa terbahak bersamaan, "Tentu saja!" Ino kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengikuti Naruto yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam ruangan santai untuk mencari keberadaan Kou, "Kau mencari Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku mencari, Kou-chan!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal kemudian menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya begitu menemukan sosok mungil yang sedang menyesap _pacifier_ -nya, "Hei, jagoan! Lihat! Paman membawakan sesuatu untukmu!" pria bertubuh tinggi dengan tanda lahir aneh itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mendekat pada balita yang memandang penasaran, mata bulatnya membuka dan menutup memandang sesuatu yang dibawa oleh paman itu, "Uhh?" dia menunjuk barang itu, Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping putra sahabatnya itu, sementara Ino tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, andaikan Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Kou-chan.

"Bukalah!" perintah Naruto pada Kou, dengan semangat balita yang memakai piyama berwarna biru laut dengan gambar kumpulan awan itu berteriak ceria, "Dan yang ini pasti menurun darimu, Ino-chan!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kou kepada Ino yang tengah melamun, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mau minum apa?" tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto, ia membalikkan tubuh rampingnya menuju dapur, "Aku akan membuatkan ramen juga untukmu."

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya heran dan menghela napasnya panjang, "Kemana _Teme_? Apa dia masih belum berubah?" tak ada jawaban. Naruto memandang punggung Ino yang mulai menjauh, ia tahu benar bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak baik-baik saja, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok bocah yang menyunggingkan senyuman padanya, "Papa?" Kou mengangkat mainan yang diberikan Naruto padanya, "Papa?"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, "Papamu tidak ada?"

Kou menggelengkan kepala, "Papa pelgi."

Naruto tersenyum, mengacak rambut hitam bocah itu gemas, sementara pikirannya melayang pada Sasuke dan Ino, apa yang terjadi pada keduanya? Sepertinya 3 tahun bersama tidak juga membuat mata Sasuke terbuka dengan keberadaan Ino dan Kou, Karin saja sudah berhasil untuk menata kembali hidupnya pasca peristiwa itu, lalu mengapa _Teme_ tidak mampu dan lebih memilih larut dalam ketertekanannya?

Padahal jika ia mau untuk lebih memilih menikmati hidupnya maka ia akan benar-benar bahagia karena memiliki istri seperti Ino dan putra yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. kedua _sapphire_ Naruto memandangi sosok bocah yang balas memandanginya dengan senyuman yang sama seperti milik Ino, "Sepertinya kau mewarisi senyuman ceria, Ibumu!"

Kou mengangguk, "Paman… ini." Kou mengangkat mainan yang masih tersegel di dalam kardus itu, "Mobil."

Naruto terkikik geli, "Kau mau paman rangkaikan mobil-mobilan ini?"

Lagi, ia mengangguk, nyatanya bocah ini lahir tanpa sedikitpun kasih sayang Sasuke, sahabatnya itu hanya berada di sisi Ino untuk memberikan 'status' untuk putranya, darah dagingnya, pewarisnya.

 **Konoha Bar**

" _Jack Daniel's_."

Suigetsu, Bartender sekaligus sahabat Sasuke itu menaikan satu alisnya, "Kau yakin akan meminumnya?" pemuda berambut putih itu meyakinkan Sasuke kembali, "Kau tidak bisa mentolerir whiskey, vodka dan bahkan 4 botol bir sekalipun."

Sasuke menatap pemuda didepannya dingin, sementara sang pemuda tertawa canggung, "Kau sudah kuperingatkan!" dengusnya kesal kemudian menyajikan _line glass_ dan botol whiskey yang dipesan oleh pelanggan tetap bar tempatnya bekerja, kedatangan Sasuke selalu saja membawa aura 'menyeramkan' seperti ini. Suigetsu mendengus kesal, ia yakin bahwa tak lama lagi pria itu akan mabuk dan dia harus membawanya ke rumahnya kembali. Tidak akan! Ia ingat betul saat terakhir kali pria Uchiha itu mabuk dan ia bawa ke _flat_ -nya, tuan muda Uchiha itu berteriak-teriak sehingga membuat tetangganya kesal dan keesokan paginya dirinya harus mendapat ancaman agar pergi dari _flat_ itu jika ia membawa Sasuke kembali ke lingkungan mereka.

Pemuda yang akrab disapa Sui itu mendengus kesal, sesekali ia akan memandangi Sasuke di sela kegiatannya mengocok campuran wine dan jus di dalam shaker untuk pelanggan bar yang lain. Ia tahu benar bahwa Sasuke sedang berada dalam masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya, ia tahu benar karena ia menyaksikan sejak awal kebersamaan Karin dan dirinya, di saat Karin sudah berbahagia dengan Shikamaru, dan disinilah pria itu sekarang, tak mampu untuk melepaskan meskipun ia sudah memiliki keluarga kecil dengan istri cantik dan putra yang sangat menggemaskan.

Uchiha Kou, bocah menggemaskan dengan pipi gembil itu benar-benar lucu dan menyenangkan dengan hanya melihatinya saja, namun mengapa sahabatnya itu tak mampu untuk menerima kehadiran Ino dan Kou di dalam kehidupannya?

 **.FY.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Sasuke tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya pada bocah laki-laki yang tidur di paha miliknya, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum memandangi putranya, "Nampaknya ia kelelahan, tunjukkan kamarnya padaku! Aku akan menggendongnya ke kamar."

Ino mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Naruto mengikutinya, pemuda jabrik itu pelan-pelan mengangkat tubuh mungil Kou, sejenak bocah itu menggerakkan tubuhnya, merasa terganggu oleh gerakan yang mengganggu tidur pulasnya, "Shhh." Ucap Naruto, menenangkan Kou. Ia mengikuti Ino dalam diam, hingga sampailah mereka di depan kamar berpintu putih dengan papan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Kou' mengisyaratkan siapa yang menempati ruangan itu, pelan Ino membuka pintu kamar dan menghidupkan lampunya, mengijinkan Naruto memasuki ruangan yang syarat akan warna putih dan merah sesuai dengan lambang Uchiha.

"Maaf. Aku telah banyak merepotkanmu."

Naruto menggeleng dan menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya, Ia meletakkan tubuh mungil Kou pada kasur empuknya, sang bocah secara otomatis memeluk gulingnya, seolah tahu bahwa ia sudah berada di kamarnya.

Naruto menyelimuti bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri itu meskipun ia sendiri belum mempunyai anak, alih-alih anak, bahkan seorang istripun ia belum punya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

"Shhh! Sebaiknya kita keluar dari kamar, jangan ganggu Kou-chan!" Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya lebar-lebar, sementara satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya. Gatal? Ah! Sepertinya tidak, karena gerakan seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda Uzumaki sejak dulu.

Ino mengangguk pasrah dengan senyuman manis menghiasi paras ayunya, keduanya mematikan kembali lampu kamar Kou, menyisakan penerangan dari lampu kecil yang terletak di samping kasur bocah kecil itu.

 _Cklek._

Kedua makhluk pirang itu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu kembali setelah menutup pintu kamar Kou, "Katakan padaku! Ada apa dengan pernikahan kalihan 3 tahun ini? Apa Sasuke menyakitimu? Apa si bodoh itu bersikap dingin padamu?"

"Menurutmu?" Ino menghela napas panjang, tak berselang lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Aku sudah siap dengan apapun ketika aku bersedia menerima perjodohan itu, Naruto-kun!"

"Karin dan Shikamaru telah berbahagia bersama, ku kira Sasuke akan melepas semuanya, termasuk perasaannya pada sepupuku itu."

Ino tersenyum kecil. Keduanya kini telah kembali berada di ruang tamu, pemuda pirang itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah wanita yang ia kenal sejak ia duduk di bangku kuliah itu, wanita disampingnya tak lantas menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, ia nampak tegar, meskipun Naruto tahu benar tentang bagaimana perasaan wanita itu, "Menangislah!" perintahnya.

Hening. Ibu satu orang anak itu tersenyum simpul, "Mengapa harus menangis? Lelah? Sudah pasti, ku pikir lebih baik jika aku melepasnya jika denganku hanya menyakitinya, membuatnya tertekan dengan semua ketertekanan juga keterpaksaan ini. Kou-chan juga akan lebih bahagia tanpa melihat papa dan mamanya yang hidup dalam kepalsuan, bukan?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya atas penuturan wanita ayu, pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Yamanaka itu, dilihatinya kembali wanita yang duduk disampingnya, apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu benar? Dia tidak perlu membuat janji dengan Dokter untuk memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik saja, bukan?

Namun, wanita itu nampak tenang. Apakah ia benar-benar mantap dengan keputusannya itu? sementara ia tahu benar bagaimana Ino begitu mengagumi dan mencintai pria Uchiha itu.

"Jangan mengasihani aku, Naruto-kun! Aku bukan orang yang patut dikasihani, aku masih bisa melihat, aku masih bisa mendengar, aku masih bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhku dan aku bukan penderita gangguan mental. Kou-chan adalah segala-galanya bagiku, rasa cintaku pada Sasuke-kun tentunya tidak sebesar rasa cintaku pada Kou-chan. Ku rasa aku siap."

Benarkah demikian?

Terdengar nada dering ponsel pintar milik Ino berbunyi, Ino menaikkan satu alisnya heran karena tidak mengetahui nomer yang meneleponnya saat ini, "Siapa?"

"Entahlah." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya tak tahu, "Halo. Selamat malam."

" _Ino. Ini aku Suigetsu! Bisakah kau ke bar tempatku bekerja? Sasuke tengah mabuk berat saat ini dan aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang ke flat-ku, kau tahu 'kan apa yang telah ia perbuat waktu itu?"_

"Ahh, Baiklah! Aku akan datang secepatnya, tolong awasi dia selama aku belum datang, Sui-kun!"

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan mengawasi tuan muda pembuat onar ini. Kau jangan mengebut, Ok?!"_

"Iya aku mengerti. Terimakasih telah mengabariku, aku akan menutup teleponnya."

Haaah~

Ia menghela napasnya panjang.

"Sui? Suigetsu? Pemuda bergigi aneh itu?"

Ino mengangguk, "Aku harus menjemput Sasuke-kun di tempatnya bekerja, ia tengah mabuk berat saat ini."

"Biar aku saja yang ke sana!" seru pemilik saham terbesar keluarga Uzumaki itu, kilatan amarah nampak menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau di rumah saja! Bagaimana dengan Kou-chan, huh?"

"Aku harus ke sana! Naruto-kun, bisakah aku meminta pertolonganmu?" tanya wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kunci serta mengenakan sweeter-nya yang tergantung di sebuah sudut di dekat pintu masuk, "Tolong temani Kou-chan untuk malam ini saja. Maukah kau menginap dan menjaga Kou-chan untukku malam ini?"

Ahhh! Wanita ini! Bagaimana ia mampu menolaknya? Ia benar-benar tidak mampu menolak permintaan gadis ini, baik dulu maupun sekarang…

"Baiklah."

Ino tersenyum simpul, "Terimakasih." Bisiknya kemudian segera berlari keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

Diam. Ya diam! Seperti yang sudah-sudah. 3 tahun tak pernah bertemu namun ternyata ia tak bisa memusnahkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aneh? Hahah, tapi kebelet bikin SasuInoNaru xD. Sederhana? Iya memang ga bisa bikin yang ribet plus ruwet. Rush? Gaje? Ga sesuai EYD? Ahhh, masih perlu belajar ini.**

 **ENJOY ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia menjalani hidup seperti ini, menghabiskan sepanjang usiannya bersama sosok perempuan yang tak pernah ia sukai, tak pernah ia cintai. Benarkah?

Namun, apakah ada sebuah keterpaksaan yang berakhir dengan kehadiran seorang anak yang menjadi hasil dari cinta mereka?

Apakah ia akan terus memungkiri perasaannya? Apakah ia akan terus lari dari semua kenyataan yang ia jalani selama ini? Sementara keberadaan sosok wanita dan bocah kecil itu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya setiap hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For You**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin dengan wajah rupawan itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan serba diatur seperti ini oleh kedua orangtua juga kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Ia menatap tajam dan dingin sosok seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan 'hiasan' keriput di wajahnya, Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan, setidaknya wajahnya tidak seperti kakaknya itu._

 _Uchiha Itachi. Putra pertama sekaligus pewaris utama aset-aset perusahaan keluarga Uchiha, sebelum ia menolak dan menyerahkan kuasa itu kepada adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan dengan segudang prestasi itu lebih memilih untuk menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang guru daripada harus menangani perusahaan-perusahaan sang ayah, lagipula menurutnya Sasuke yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan posisi itu, menurutnya pula Sasuke harus bisa belajar untuk bertanggung jawab dan dengan posisi ini, ia pasti akan mampu merubah sikapnya yang sembrono, suka menghamburkan uang juga membuat pemuda itu lebih bertanggung jawab dengan hidupnya sendiri._

 _Oh!_

 _Dan jangan lupakan gadis dihadapannya ini._

 _Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Ino-chan."_

" _Onii-san, aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang tawaranmu dan aku juga telah mendiskusikan semuanya bersama kedua orangtuaku." Ungkapnya, pada sosok pria yang dikenalnya sebagai guru di Konoha High dulu. Yamanaka Ino, putri semata wayang sekaligus pewaris tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu tersipu, tak mampu untuk memandang sosok tampan yang duduk di samping Uchiha Itachi, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seorang putri Yamanaka Inoichi ini sangat mengagumi sosok Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana kau mampu bersikap normal jika lelaki pujaanmu berada di hadapanmu saat ini?_

 _Gadis pirang itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, sesekali ia akan menatap Itachi dan menghindari kontak mata dengan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat jengah dan bosan._

" _Benarkah?" Itachi nampak sumringah, ia tak menyadari bahwa adiknya kini tengah membulatkan matanya tak percaya, Sasuke benar-benar merasa bahwa hidupnya, kebahagiaannya akan berakhir detik ini juga._

" _Kami menerima perjodohan ini."_

 _Yes!_

 _Itachi bersorak dalam hati. Inilah yang ia inginkan selama ini, melihat adik yang paling ia sayangi dapat merubah sikapnya menjadi lebih baik, ia pikir jika Sasuke mempunyai istri dan anak nantinya pasti ia akan lebih bisa bersikap dewasa dan bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya sendiri dan keluarganya. Dan Yamanaka Ino adalah sosok yang tepat untuk mengimbangi sifat keras kepala dan dingin sang adik._

" _Kau yakin, Inoichi Oji-san dan Shion Oba-san menerima perjodohan ini? Dan apakah kau siap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha?" Itachi mencoba menggoda gadis yang pernah menjadi muridnya itu._

 _Ino mengangguk, senyuman manis mengembang dari paras cantiknya, "Iya tentu saja Onii-san."_

" _Kau dengar itu, Sasuke?"_

 _Sasuke terdiam, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, memandang dingin Ino yang menatapnya lembut namun sejurus kemudian gadis itu terdiam, menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya._

 _Ia tidak bahagia sepertinya. Namun, haruskah ia menarik perkataannya sementara Itachi benar-benar bahagia dengan keputusannya ini?_

" _Maafkan aku, Itachi-nii. Tapi, Sasuke-kun, Apakah kau benar-benar mau menerima perjodohan ini?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda berambut raven itu, tatapannya masih tajam dan dingin seperti tadi, ia tahu terdapat rasa sakit dan pedih di dalam tatapan itu, namun apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa seperti itu?_

 _Sudah sangat lama ia mengenal keluarga Uchiha dan diam-diam mengagumi sosok itu, ia tak pernah menunjukkan perasaan 'lemah' seperti saat ini._

" _Kami juga sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan Ayah dan Ibu, kau tak perlu khawatir! Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan segera setelah kalian lulus kuliah."_

" _Ta… tapi… Nii-san. Bukankah ini semua tak adil untuk Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan darimu atau darimu Sasuke!" seketika aura menyeramkan menguar dari pria yang telah memperistri seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia lantas berdiri, merapikan jas yang ia kenakan, "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk mendiskusikan pernikahan kalian. Ingat! Aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

 _Dengan begitu Itachi meninggalkan keduanya dalam kecanggungan. Ino sendiri hanya dapat menghela napasnya panjang, ini benar-benar memuakkan, "Jadi, kau bersedia menerima perjodohan ini atau tidak?"_

 _Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan selama ini, huh?" tanya pemuda itu dingin, "Kau bahkan mengatakan padaku saat kita masih berusia 6 tahun bahwa kau akan menikahiku."_

 _Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau masih mengingatnya?" rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya, tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengingat hal 'memalukan' itu._

" _Dengarkan aku! Aku menerima semua perjodohan ini bukan karena dirimu. Semua ini demi Itachi dan orangtuaku. Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu dan akan ku pastikan bahwa kehidupanmu tidak akan pernah bahagia bersamaku!"_

 _ **(FLASHBACK END)**_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu dan akan ku pastikan bahwa kehidupanmu tidak akan pernah bahagia bersamaku…_

Ino tersenyum kecut, Menatap lekat-lekat Sasuke yang mabuk berat tengah memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat kelakuannya tadi.

Bagaimanapun juga Ino tak ingin membawa suaminya itu pulang, ia tak mau Kou melihat ayahnya seperti ini dan lagipula ada Naruto di rumah, tentu saja ia tak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Sasuke maupun Naruto jika ia membawa pulang Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini. Maka, disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah hotel tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

"Apa kau begitu tertekan dengan keberadaanku dan Kou-chan?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya panjang, ia menghentikan 'aksi' memijit keningnya kemudian memandang sosok pirang yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikannya aspirin dan segelas air, "Minumlah!"

Duduk perlahan, ia menerima aspirin dan segera meminumnya bersama segelas air putih yang diberikan Ino padanya.

Ia meletakkan gelas itu di meja yang terletak di samping kasurnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk itu pada _dashboard_ ranjangnya, ia mengamati sosok istrinya yang telah mengambil tempat duduk di tepian ranjang, memandangnya. Kedua _Onyx_ dan _Aquamarine_ mereka beradu, "Mengapa kau membawaku ke Hotel? Mengapa kau tidak membawaku pulang?"

"Aku tidak mau Kou-chan melihat papanya pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau kira dia tidak akan sedih melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini?"

Tsk. Sedih? Kou hanya seorang balita berusia 2 tahun, bagaimana ia bisa merasa sedih melihatnya seperti ini? Wanita ini benar-benar gemar sekali membesar-besarkan sesuatu.

Sasuke menatap Ino dingin, "Dia hanya seorang bocah berusia 2 tahun. Bagaimana ia bisa nalar dengan keadaanku?" Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau membawaku kemari karena ingin memanfaatkan kondisiku ini untuk menghabiskan malam bersamaku, bukan? Jangan bermimpi bahwa aku akan menyentuhmu lagi, Ino!"

Demi Tuhan. Apa yang ada di dalam otak seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini? Apa sebenarnya isi dari otak pria ini, Ino benar-benar berada di ambang batas kesabarannya menghadapi pria yang ia cintai ini.

 **Plakkk!**

Sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan mungil seorang Yamanaka Ino, oh tidak! Uchiha Ino mendarat pada pipi pria berambut raven itu. Pria itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami, wanita yang ia kenal selama ini selalu patuh padanya…

"Itu untuk Kou-chan!" sergah ibu satu orang putra itu, matanya berkaca-kaca, tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mampu berkata seperti itu tentang putranya. Apa yang ia ketahui tentang Kou? Apa sumbangsihnya sebagai seorang ayah selama ini? Apakah selama ini ia selalu ada untuk Kou? Mengajaknya bermain atau sekedar mengajak putra semata wayang mereka itu berbicara dan bercanda? Tidak! Ia tidak pernah melakukannya, ia berada disisi keduanya hanya untuk memberi Kou-chan status, status sebagai seorang Uchiha, namun keberadaannya tak pernah diakui oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang anakmu sendiri, huh? Setiap malam ia akan memandangi pintu rumah kita untuk menanti kedatanganmu, dia mungkin hanya seorang balita berusia 2 tahun namun ia memiliki pemikiran jauh lebih dewasa dari ayahnya sendiri, ia mengerti apa yang ku rasakan, ia tak pernah rewel sebagai seorang bocah! Ya! Terkadang ia memang suka merajuk jika ada kau, ia ngin kau perhatikan Sasuke."

Pria dihadapannya itu hanya mampu terdiam. Tidak hanya karena mendengar tentang putranya namun, wanita dihadapannya itu kini memanggilnya tanpa sufiks 'kun', apa arti semua ini?

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke. Apakah kau benar-benar tertekan hidup bersamaku dan Kou-chan? Apa kau ingin bebas?"

Tak ada sahutan dari pria itu, Sasuke hanya menatap mata biru Ino lekat-lekat sementara wanita itu menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menghelanya panjang, "Baiklah. Ceraikan aku!"

Cerai? Cerai? Cerai?

Apakah ini yang benar-benar ia inginkan?

Bayangan mempunyai keluarga bahagia yang utuh nyatanya tidak terjadi pada keluarganya sendiri, Ayah dan ibunya, ayah dan ibu mertuanya benar-benar bahagia, ia ingin seperti mereka, namun apa daya jika lelaki yang ia cintai tak pernah sedikitpun memberinya perhatian dan sedikit rasa cinta baik terhadapnya maupun Kou, putra mereka.

Ya! Dia benar-benar telah mantap dengan keputusannya.

 **··** **FY** **··**

Bocah berpipi gembil itu mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan mungilnya, kedua _onyx_ miliknya mengerjap-ngerjap, ia menguap sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun ketika seorang pria berambut pirang memasuki kamar tidurnya dengan cengiran lebar, "Kau sudah bangun, jagoan?"

Paman aneh itu. Kou mengerucutkan bibirnya, bukan mamanya yang datang melainkan paman aneh ini, "Mama?!" protesnya.

Naruto terkikik geli kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya, "Waktunya kau mandi dan menyantap makananmu."

Bocah itu pasrah ketika tubuh mungilnya diangkat oleh paman itu, dalam dekapan paman yang baru saja ia temui semalam, ia mengamati dengan seksama sosok pria itu.

"Papa?!"

Lagi, paman itu tersenyum, "Papa dan mamamu sedang sibuk. Jadilah anak yang baik selama mereka belum datang, OK?"

Kou membuka dan menutup matanya, ia mengangguk mengerti. Naruto benar-benar dibuat gemas dengan tingkah polos bocah itu, Pria 25 tahun itu kemudian membawa Kou ke kamar mandi yang terletak di ruangan yang sama dengan kamar tidur bocah itu.

"Paman…"

"Huh?" Naruto yang tengah membuka kancing piyama bocah itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang bocah itu, "Ada apa, Kou-chan?"

"Paman cetiap hali di cini?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Paman hanya mampir! Sudah, sekarang masuklah ke dalam _bathtub_! Kita akan mandi bersama, kau setuju?"

Kou mengangguk ceria, semangat bocah itu masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan bermain dengan bebek mainannya, menunggu paman 'aneh' untuk menemaninya mandi. Hal yang selalu ia dambakan dari sosok seorang ayah.

…

"Kau mau makan apa, Kou-chan?"

Sosok berambut pirang itu kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk balita berusia 2 tahun lebih yang sedang sibuk menyesap susu dari botolnya, bocah itu nampak serius melihati Naruto dari kursinya duduk, "Paman…"

"Yya?"

Telunjuk mungil Kou menunjuk sebuah botol susu yang terletak di atas lemari dingin, "Kau mau minum susu?"

Kou mengangguk, "Baiklah, tunggu sebenatar, OK!"

Sementara Naruto sibuk membuat susu untuk Kou, tiba-tiba bel pintu berbunyi, membuat Kou bersorak kegirangan, "Mamaaa…" serunya, sedikit bersusah payah bocah itu berusaha turun dari kursi tingginya, Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, santai, ia berjalan di belakang Kou setelah meletakkan botol susu Kou ke dalam _warmer._

"Pintu…"

Kou menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum, "Mama?"

"Entahlah, ayo kita buka!" Naruto membuka pintu itu.

"Oh?"

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hn?!"

Naruto menyeringai lebar, pemuda itu membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok Itachi yang sedang bersedekap memandangnya tak percaya, dahinya mengernyit, heran, ia kemudian menemukan sosok Kou yang berjalan di belakang Naruto, "Dimana Sasuke dan Ino-chan?"

"Pa…man…"

Kou berlari ceria begitu mendengar suara berat Itachi, bocah itu memeluk erat kaki sang paman yang tersenyum lembut padanya, pandangan Itachi tertuju pada bocah laki-laki kesayangannya, tak menunggu lama, ia mengangkat tubuh Kou, tangan kanannya mengacak gemas rambut raven milik keponakannya, "Hei jagoan! Merindukanku?"

Kou mengangguk. Nyatanya hanya dengan melihat Itachi itu dapat menghibur bocah itu, terlepas dari rambut panjang dan kerutan di wajah pamannya yang membedakan antara pria yang menggendongnya dengan sang ayah.

"Masuklah Itachi! Ku rasa Ino-chan dan Sasuke sedang menyelesaikan urusan mereka, mereka tidak pulang semalam dan aku menjaga Kou di sini."

"Hn." Itachi mengangguk mengerti, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat tinggal sang adik, "Minum susumu, Kou!" Naruto memerintah bocah lelaki yang berada di gendongan Itachi, pemuda pirang itu memberikan botol susu pada Kou, "Pergilah ke kamarmu! Bukankah kau ingin bermain dengan robot-robotan yang paman bawa kemarin?"

Kou mengangguk, Itachi kemudian menurunkan Kou dari gendongannya, secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kamarnya dengan menyesap susu di mulutnya, "Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang menenggak segelas air perasan jeruk dari gelasnya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk Itachi menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada adik dan adik ipar kesayangannya, "Ino-chan menjemput Teme semalam, ada telepon masuk mengabarinya bahwa Teme tengah mabuk, aku menawarkan diri untuk menjemput adikmu itu, tapi dia menolak! Hingga pagi ini tak ada kabar darinya."

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah."

Keduanya nampak tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

Apapun yang terjadi pada Sasuke maupun Ino, akan mereka pastikan bahwa Kou tidak akan terkena imbas dari keegoisan kedua orangtuanya.

 **=FY=**

Cerai.

Huh? Benarkah perempuan ini akan menceraikannya? Itu berarti hidupnya akan benar-benar lepas dari perempuan yang sangat merepotkan dan anak manja itu. Mengapa lama sekali perempuan itu 'melepas' dirinya?

Sasuke menyerigai.

"Lelah, huh?"

Sasuke sangat mengingat betul bagaimana perempuan itu benar-benar mengaguminya, dengan rasa percaya diri yang besar ia mengatakan bahwa akan berada disisinya selamanya, kheh, tapi apa yang terjadi saat ini?

Diam. Ino nampak tenang, berusaha tak menggubris ocehan pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantan suaminya itu.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, namun ternyata untuk membuatmu menyerah adalah dengan cara begini? Huh?"

 _Maafkan mama Kou-chan, mama benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap papamu. Tak masalah jika ia menyakiti mama, namun ia sudah menyakitimu, dan mama tidak ingin kau tumbuh menjadi sosok yang pembenci seperti papamu._

"Kau bebas Sasuke. Aku dan Kou-chan tidak akan membebanimu lagi setelah ini, kau bebasa bermabuk-mabukkan, kau akan bebas untuk mengejar cintamu kembali."

"Kheh, Mengejar? Jika saja kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk setuju dengan ide bodoh Itachi itu maka mungkin saja sekarang aku akan bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai dan membesarkan anak kami bersama."

Anak 'kami'?

Bagaimana dengan Kou? Dia tidak menganggap Kou-ada selama ini? Ayah macam apa dia? Bagaimanapun juga Kou adalah darah dagingnya, meskipun Sasuke tidak mencintainya, tidak sepantasnya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Ino tajam.

"Ayah macam apa kau?!" Tak habis pikir, lelaki macam apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan penuh amarah, ibu satu anak itu mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di laci meja.

"Sampai bertemu di tempat sidang, Tuan Uchiha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **I'm Back! SasuIno** _ **Numero Uno**_ **! xD, Well Done. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **ENJOY ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia menjalani hidup seperti ini, menghabiskan sepanjang usiannya bersama sosok perempuan yang tak pernah ia sukai, tak pernah ia cintai. Benarkah?

Namun, apakah ada sebuah keterpaksaan yang berakhir dengan kehadiran seorang anak yang menjadi hasil dari cinta mereka?

Apakah ia akan terus memungkiri perasaannya? Apakah ia akan terus lari dari semua kenyataan yang ia jalani selama ini? Sementara keberadaan sosok wanita dan bocah kecil itu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya setiap hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **For You**

 **.**

 **.**

Berkali-kali kedua pria berbeda usia itu nampak menghela napas mereka panjang, sesekali salah satu dari mereka akan menyesap secangkir kopi hitam yang terletak di meja, satu dari pria itu akan melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:00 namun baik Ino maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang menampakkan batang hidungnya, Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada keduanya?

Pria berambut panjang itu lantas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mengangkat tubuh mungil keponakannya yang tertidur pada pangkuannya, "Aku akan menidurkannya di kamar." Ucapnya pada pria yang tengah larut dalam pikiran-pikirannya sendiri, tak ada sahutan. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kou, sang keponakan yang benar-benar disayanginya, entah apa yang kini tengah terjadi pada Ino maupun Sasuke, ponsel keduanya tidak dapat dihubungi sejak pagi tadi.

Itachi menghela napasnya panjang, "Semua akan baik-baik saja Kou-chan!" bisiknya pada sang keponakan, kemudian mengusap lembut punggung sang bocah yang terlelap tidur pada dekapannya.

 **..FY..**

 **(FLASH BACK)**

 _Di sebuah ruangan syarat akan warna putih itu sesosok wanita dengan rambut pirang cerahnya tengah tertawa, sesekali ia akan meringis menahan sakit yang ia rasakan, jeda kontraksinya masih lama dan ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak sabar, tidak sabar untuk segera 'lepas' dari rasa sakit ini sekaligus tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan putranya._

" _Dimana Sasuke-kun?" Sang sahabat yang duduk di tepian kasurnya, mengernyitkan dahi heran atas ketidakhadiran Sasuke ditengah-tengah mereka, hari ini putranya akan lahir, lantas dimanakah sosok pria itu berada saat ini._

 _Wanita berparas cantik itu tersenyum ceria, "Ia pasti akan datang, Jidat! Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."_

" _Jika ia tidak datang, aku akan menyeretnya sendiri kemari!"_

 _Sakura. Sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil itu memang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, Ino hanya terkekeh geli, sesekali ia akan meringis menahan sakit akibat kontraksi yang ia rasakan, ahh! Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan buah hatinya, buah cintanya bersama pria yang selama ini ia cintai._

" _Katakan padaku!" Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk pada kasur empuk yang ditempati Ino untuk berdiri, "Apa kau bahagia bersamanya? Apa dia menyakitimu?"_

 _Huh?_

" _Sshhh…!" Ino menahan rasa sakitnya yang semakin intens, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Jidat? Tentu saja aku bahagia! Apa kau masih cemburu karena aku yang mendapatkan Sasuke-kun?" ejeknya kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari kedua wanita itu._

" _Sebaiknya kau bahagia jika kau tidak ingin aku menghajar rambut pantat ayam itu!"_

" _Jidat…"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Mengapa kau menangis?!"_

" _Aku sudah tidak tahan. Sshhh…! Ahh!" peluh menghiasi wajah ayu wanita itu, jemarinya meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, "Ini sudah waktunya!"_

" _Bertahanlah, Pig! Suster telah menyiapkan peralatan, dilatasi sudahlebih dari 4cm."_

" _Aku akan melahirkan sekarang? Huh? Haha … ow.." ia mencoba tertawa namun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi._

 _Wanita bersurai merah muda itu hanya mampu tersenyum kecut, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Ino! Kau dan keponakanku akan baik-baik saja!"_

" _Semua sudah siap, Dokter Haruno."_

 _Sakura mengangguk mengerti._

 _ **=FY=**_

" _Paman, Bibi!" Itachi terengah, "Bagaimana keadaan Ino-chan? Ahh apa dia sudah melahirkan?" melihat Pria itu terengah Shion tersenyum ramah, "Duduklah, Itachi-kun!" Perintahnya pada pria berambut panjang itu._

" _Ino-chan sedang dalam proses persalinan, Sakura-chan yang menangani proses kelahiran keponakanmu. Dimana Sasuke dan kedua orangtuamu?"_

" _Ayah dan ibu dalam perjalanan kemari, sedangkan Sasuke…" kata-katanya terhenti seketika._

" _Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa putranya akan segera lahir?" tanya Yamanaka Inoichi kembali pada sosok tegap dihadapannya. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu, sejujurnya ia telah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel adik kesayangannya itu, namun nihil, nomernya sang adik tak pernah aktif dan ia tidak mengetahui dimana posisinya sekarang._

" _Sasuke-kun pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Inoichi! Ia pasti akan segera kemari saat ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Yamanaka Shion tersenyum lembut dengan mengusap punggung sang suami, berusaha menenangkan pria paruh baya yang sudah menjadi teman hidupnya selama lebih dari 20 tahun itu._

 _Itachi tersenyum pada sosok wanita bersurai rambut cokelat itu, "Bibi benar, Paman! Sasuke sedang dalam rapat penting pemegang saham Uchiha Corp. Dia pasti akan segera datang begitu rapat berakhir."_

 _Inoichi nampak melunak mendengar penjelasan dari putra pertama keluarga Uchiha itu, kemudian duduk kembali pada tempat duduk yang tadi ia duduki sebelum Itachi datang. Ketiganya kini nampak terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Itachi sesekali menghela napasnya panjang memikirkan antara keselamatan adik ipar dan keponakannya juga adiknya sendiri yang tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali._

" _Itachi! Inoichi, Shion!" suara berat Fugaku menyadarkan ketiganya dari lamunan mereka masing-masing, "Bagaimana keadaan Ino-chan? Apa cucuku sudah lahir?" Uchiha Mikoto mendekati Shion yang tersenyum hangat pada kedua besannya itu._

" _Ino-chan masih di dalam, Sakura-chan sedang menangani kelahiran cucu kita!" kedua wanita itu saling memegang tangan, senyum lembut tak pernah lepas dari keduanya._

" _Dimana adikmu, Itachi?" Fugaku menatap dingin putra pertamanya, ia yakin benar bahwa Itachi akan menutupi perilaku adiknya itu, "Rapat?" tanya pria paruh baya yang nampak masih gagah di usianya yang tidak muda lagi itu._

 _Itachi mengangguk tanpa mampu untuk menatap sang ayah._

" _Keluarga Uchiha Ino?!" sesosok perawat berseragam putih membuka pintu tempat persalinan Ino, Ia tersenyum pada kelima orang yang berada di luar ruangan, "Selamat, Nyonya Uchiha sudah melahirkan seorang putra, keduanya sehat dan baik-baik saja. Kami akan segera memindahkan keduanya ke ruang perawatan setelah membersihkan ibu dan putrnya."_

" _Cucu kita…" Shion dan Mikoto berpelukan, "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu cucu dan menantuku, syukurlah proses persalinannya berjalan dengan lancar."_

 _Shion mengangguk, mengamini perkataan sang besan. Selama ia mengenal Mikoto, ia tak pernah melihat wanita ini begitu lepas mengekspresikan perasaannya dan kali ini ia benar-benar bahagia karena dapat melihat sahabatnya selepas ini. Tatapan wanita itu beralih pada sosok kedua pria dihadapannya yang nampak mematung tak percaya, seolah tak percaya bahwa saat ini mereka telah menjadi kakek._

 _Dan Itachi nampak sibuk dengan ponsel pintar di tangannya, raut bahagia juga terlihat pada paras tampannya._

 _Mereka semua bahagia! Minus menantunya yang sampai sekarang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya._

 _Cepat datang, Sasuke-kun!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau tidak akan pernah berubah?!"_

 _ **Bughhh!**_

 _Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat pada wajah tampan pemuda jabrik itu, ia jatuh tersungkur dihadapan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi yang berusaha mengendalikan emosi sang ayah, "Ayah!"_

" _Lepaskan Itachi!" suaranya meninggi, melepas cengkraman Itachi pada tangannya, meraih kerah baju dan menarik tubuh Sasuke kembali._

 _ **Bughhh!**_

 _Satu pukulan kembali mendarat pada sisi lain pada wajah putra keduannya itu, emosinya benar-benar sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi, setelah memandang wajah menantunya yang penuh peluh dan berusaha tetap tersenyum juga wajah menggemaskan cucu barunya, ia tak mampu lagi untuk menahan emosinya._

" _Putramu telah lahir! Apa kau tahu itu? Tapi kau malah mabuk-mabukan disini! Suigetsu!"_

 _Pria berambut putih itu berdiri tegap begitu namanya dipanggil, ahhh! Dia benar-benar takut pada sosok Uchiha Fugaku ini, selama berteman dengan Sasuke ia benar-benar menghindari untuk bertemu dengan pria ini, "Y..ya!" jawabnya, "Paman."_

" _Terimakasih telah memberitahu kami keberadaannya."_

 _Suigetsu mengangguk kikuk._

" _Itachi, bawa adikmu ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Istri dan putranya!"_

" _Aku mengerti, Ayah." Itachi segera memapah tubuh limbung sang adik yang sudah tak berdaya akibat pukulan telak dari sang ayah tadi, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke!"_

…

 _Ino tersenyum memandangi sosok tampan sang putra, sejumput rambut hitam menghiasi kepalanya, pipi gembil dengan rona kemerahan, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya dan mata hitam bulat, sempurna! Putranya benar-benar sempurna. Gen Sasuke benar-benar menurun pada bayi mereka._

" _Kau sudah seperti orang gila!" dengus Sakura, namun sejurus kemudian wanita itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sahabat, "Ahh! Dia benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Ino mengangguk setuju, nyatanya bayinya tidak menuruni apapun dari dirinya._

" _Dimana Sasuke-kun?!"_

 _Sungguh Ino tak peduli lagi dimana keberadaan sang suami, ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini hingga rasa sedihnya sendiri ia lupakan, "Bibimu benar-benar berisik, bukan?"_

 _Sakura kembali mendengus kesal, ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut panjang pirang sahabatnya seperti waktu itu ketika wanita dihadapannya ini bertindak bodoh dengan melawan teman-teman mereka yang terkenal pem-bully di sekolah. Ia benar-benar tidak memilik rasa takut, pikir Sakura. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya sekarang, seolah ada hal yang ia tutupi, hal tentang pernikahannya dengan Sasuke-kun._

 _Pig,…_

 _Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dari kami?_

 **=FY=**

 **(FLASHBACK END)**

Wanitra cantik itu menghela napas panjang, bayang-bayang saat kelahiran Kou-chan 'berdansa' dalam ingatannya. Ia tak mampu untuk memandang wajah putranya dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia yakin bahwa Naruto akan dapat menjaga Kou dengan baik, juga… mungkin saja saat ini kakak iparnya telah berada di rumah mereka untuk ikut menjaga Kou.

Ia kini berada di suatu bangku taman yang tak jauh dari lingkungan rumah keluarga Yamanaka, setiap sedih ia akan datang ke taman ini untuk melepas rasa penat dan sedihnya, sekaligus merangkum saat-saat indah dimana ia, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi dan Deidara menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain. Dulu sekali pikirannya tidak serumit seperti saat ini, tidak ada perasaan semenyakitkan ini, murni perasaan anak kecil yang bahagia karena bermain dengan teman-temannya yang semakin memudar seiiring berjalannya waktu, seiiring dengan berkembangnya perasaan mereka.

Dapat ia ingat bagaimana lucunya Sasuke kecil, usianya sekitar 5 tahun, ia benar-benar bocah yang ceria dan tak tahu malu. Bayangkan saja bocah itu berlari-larian tanpa memakai celana dengan tidak mengindahkan tatapan tajam sang ayah, sedangkan Itachi-nii sibuk mengejarnya untuk memakaikan ia celana.

Ino tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu, hal yang kemudian berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Sasuke dewasa saat ini. Ia begitu dingin dan seolah tidak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya bahkan pada sosok Kou-chan, putranya sendiri.

Salahnya yang begitu saja menerima perjodohan, tanpa berusaha mencari tahu apakah pemuda itu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lainnya atau tidak, ia dibutakan dengan cintanya terhadap pemuda itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Ia harus kuat demi Kou-chan, putranya. Satu-satunya penghubung antara ia dan Sasuke.

"Ya! Aku harus kuat! Kou-chan! Kita akan bahagia!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara mobil Ino membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan Itachi, kedua pria itu kemudian berlari untuk keluar menyambut wanita pirang yang terlihat berjalan gontai, belum menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Itachi telah berdiri menyambutnya.

"Ino-chan."

Ino terhenyak, menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga bertatapan dengan kedua pria itu. Baik Naruto maupun Itachi nampak terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, memandang nanar pada wanita pirang yang nampak sedih.

"Itachi-nii, Naruto-kun!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? dimana _Teme_?" Naruto mencari-cari keberadaan sahabatnya itu, namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan pria jabrik itu.

"Dimana Kou-chan?" Ino mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria, berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang begitu hancur, ia kemudian berjalan melewati Itachi dan Naruto yang saling berpandangan mengerti bahwa wanita itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu hal.

Keduanya mengikuti Ino dan masuk ke dalam, sang wanita hanya diam tak bersuara menuju kamar dimana sang buah hati tertidur lelap mendekap hangat robot dan mobil-mobilan yang dibelikan Naruto untuknya.

"Kou-chan…" desis Ino, menghambur, mendekap sang putra, "Maafkan mama." Imbuhnya, menciumi pucuk kepala sang putra dan sesekali mengusap lembut surai hitam legam milik bocah itu, ia begitu tenang, sangat mirip dengan Sasuke kecil dulu.

Lagi ia menghela napasnya panjang, beranjak dari tempat tidur sang putra, berjalan menuju lemari kayu tempat pakaian sang putra diletakkan, pelan ia membuka pintu berwarna putih susu itu, meengeluarkan koper yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meletakkan baju Kou saat ia mengajak bocah itu menginap di tempat orang tuanya.

Dengan cekatan ia mengemasi pakaian sang putra.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" cegah Itachi, mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan milik adik iparnya, "Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?" tanyanya dingin, tidak menyukai entah keputusan apa yang di ambil dari putri Yamanaka itu.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-san!" air mata yang daritadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Rasanya ia sudah kuat untuk menahan semua ini, beban yang ia tanggung selama pernikahannya bersama Sasuke benar-benar sangat berat, "Aku akan membawa Kou pergi dari rumah ini." ia memelas, Itachi yang melihat ini kemudian mencair, tak tega melihat orang yang ia sayangi itu bersedih seperti ini, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku." Pinta Ino kembali, selama ini Itachi yang membuatnya bertahan,Itachi yang selalu membuat Kou ceria, seolah mengisi posisi yang selama ini ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di luar dibanding bermain dengan putranya sendiri.

Pun, Itachi memahami bagaimana perasaan Ino. Sejak awal menikah dengan adik kesayangannya itu, ia tak pernah bahagia, ia tak pernah tersenyum lepas kecuali di saat dihadapan sang putra dan dirinya turut andil dalam hal ini.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, aku akan bercerai dengan Sasuke-kun! Dia boleh menyakitiku seperti apapun tapi tidak dengan Kou! Ia benar-benar tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Kou. Maafkan aku…!" pintanya pada sang kakak ipar.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, menarik tubuh sang adik ipar ke dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku dan maafkan Sasuke. Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Ino-chan!"

"Terimakasih Onii-san."

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh INo, memandang sekali lagi wajah ayu adik iparnya, ah! Mantan adik iparnya! Ya! Sebentar lagi ia akan bercerai dengan adiknya, tidak ada lagi hubungan dengan wanita kecuali Kou, Kou yang sebagai penghubung keluarga Uchiha dan Yamanaka.

"Setelah ini, Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan selalu berbahagia."

Ino mengangguk di sela tangisannya, ia tertawa kecil dan memeluk kembali tubuh Itachi, "Terimakasih. Aku berjanji Itachi-nii!"

"Naruto!"

Uh?

Pemuda pirang yang dari tadi mengamati di ambang pintu terkejut ketika suara berat Itachi memanggilnya, "Y..ya?"

"Bawa Ino-chan dan Kou-chan ke tempat tujuan mereka, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak lagi bertemu dengan adikku yang berengsek itu!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, tanpa menunggu lama ia menghampiri Kou yang terlelap tidur dan mengangkat tubuh mungil bocah itu, "Ssshhhh!" Naruto mengusap lembut punggung bocah itu begitu ia merasa terganggu saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Naruto.

"Aku titip Ino-chan dan keponakanku padamu, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ayo, Ino-chan!"

Jujur saja ini sangat berat. Meninggalkan rumah ini dan segala kenangannya bersama Sasuke dan Kou, Meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha.

Ah! Ia sungguh tidak tega memisahkan Kou dengan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi yang sangat menyayangi putranya, namun keputusan ini yang terbaik. Dengan bersama Sasuke itu hanya akan semakin menyakiti dirinya dan pewaris keluarga Uchiha itu, juga Kou. Kou yang tidak tahu menahu duduk permasalahan diantara kedua orangtuanya.

Andai saja Sasuke mampu membuka diri dan memberi sedikit ruang dihatinya untuk dirinya dan Kou, maka pepisahan ini akan mustahil terjadi, namun hidup tak semulus yang ia inginkan dan bayangkan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Ayah dan Ibu mertua, sampaikan permintaan maafku karena aku telah menjadi menantu yang tidak baik selama ini. Sampaikan salamku pada Mei Onee-san. Aku menyayangi kalian." Ucap Ino.

"Hn."

Ah! Jawaban singkat itu, Sasuke sering mengucapkannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi ia mengikuti Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu membawa Kou keluar dari kamar serta membawa koper milik putra kesayangannya.

 _Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun…_

 **=FY=**

"Hei! Tak bisakah kau turun sebentar, kepala nanas?!"

Sang pria terlihat menguap lebar, dengan jari kelingkingnya ia gunakan untuk mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal karena teriakkan sang istri, "Ya!" ucapnya singkat. Ia kemudian mematikan komputernya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, pria itu kemudian menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga hingga sampai dihadapan wanitany yang telah menunggu dibawah tangga dengan membawa sesosok gadis kecil berusia 9 bulan digendongannya, "Paaaapaaapaaaa!" oceh bocah itu ceria, merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya meminta untuk digendong sang ayah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Hari ini hari liburmu dan dirimu masih menyibukkan diri di depan layar computer dengan pekerjaa-pekerjaanmu itu?!" dengus sang wanita kesal, tak menghiraukan putrinya yang berontak demi untuk ikut sang ayah.

"Kemarilah, Ichika-chan! Jangan ikut mamamu yang merepotkan ini!" bela sang pria dan mengambil sang anak dari gendongan sang ibu, bocah itu tertawa ceria begitu berada di dekapan sang ayah, "Kau mau kemana?"

Pria itu menatap sang istri penuh curiga, ia melihat sang istri yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan rambut merahnya diikat tinggi, "Aku titip Ichika-chan sebentar, stok makanan kita menipis, juga keperluan Ichika-chan! Aku tidak akan lama." Serunya, "Aku janji."

"Ck, merepotkan!" kedua pasang ayah dan anak itu saling berpandangan, "Bibi ini benar-benar merepotkan!" seru sang pria, hingga membuat timbul perempatan di dahi sang wanita, "Jangan ajarkan putriku macam-macam!" serunya kembali, sedangkan sang pria hanya menanggapinya santai dan berjalan meninggalkan sang istri santai.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum manis, melayangkan sebuah kecupan dari tangannya dan ditiupkan pada putrinya yang memandanginya ceria pada gendongan sang ayah, "Aku mencintai kalian!" serunya kembali.

Ya! Inilah cara mereka berkomunikasi, meski tak ada sahutan dari sang suami, ia tahu benar bahwa pria dari keluarga Nara itu benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak seperti pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-harinya dengan harapan semu, dengan kata-kata cinta yang berlalu begitu saja.

 _Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hallo! Vale disini, masih setiakah dengan fiksi abal ini? tulis di kolom komentar ya?! Hahaha *Dihajar***

 **Well, I'm back! Terimakasih banyak bagi teman-teman yang telah Follow and Fav FOR YOU. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Review, Follow dan Fav banyak mengambil andil dan membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fiksi ini.**

 **Terutama untuk Kakak INOcent Cassiopeia yang selalu menunggu dan menagih hahaha xD, Thank You so much, Thanks karena masih bertahan di kapal ini xD.**

 **Untuk kalian, Azurradeva, Oh Kalis Yamanaka, Azzu ya, matarinengan, Fira, Shinji Gakari, Juwita830 (Yang selalu review dari Chap 1 sampai selesai dan minta dilanjut xD), sasuino23, SouChocho00, narashikaino, Lmlsn, piggypow, sarahelizabahri dan semua yang terlewatkan Terimakasih atas review kalian, Hug and Kisses for ya :***

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Vale**

 **! Maaf jika masih banyak Typo merajalela ataupun cerita yang alurnya Rush banget! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia menjalani hidup seperti ini, menghabiskan sepanjang usiannya bersama sosok perempuan yang tak pernah ia sukai, tak pernah ia cintai. Benarkah?

Namun, apakah ada sebuah keterpaksaan yang berakhir dengan kehadiran seorang anak yang menjadi hasil dari cinta mereka?

Apakah ia akan terus memungkiri perasaannya? Apakah ia akan terus lari dari semua kenyataan yang ia jalani selama ini? Sementara keberadaan sosok wanita dan bocah kecil itu selalu menghiasi hari-harinya setiap hari.

.

.

 **For You**

.

.

 _Seingatku dia mempunyai paras yang tidak jauh berbeda dariku, surai rambutku, warna_ _mataku dan warna kulit yang kumiliki semua persis seperti miliknya. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun menyayangiku, hanya sekedar mengajakku bermain atau membelai rambutkupun ia tak pernah melakukannya, aku hanya memiliki mamaku dan sosok yang sekarang menjadi papaku, Paman Naruto. Ia yang memberiku kasih sayang, menggantikan sosok ayah biologis yang tak pernah sedikitpun menginginkan kehadiranku, bahkan sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di depanku maupun mama. Ingatanku bahkan samar terhadapnya. Bagiku papa sudah mati._

"Inojin!" teriak seorang bocah berusia 10 tahunan mencari keberadaan seseorang bernama Inojin, langkahnya cepat, dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ia harus segera menemukan bocah nakal itu sebelum ibunya datang. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya, setumpuk pekerjaan rumah dari Mr. Richard dan sekarang ia harus mengurus 'makhluk' pirang bernama Inojin, adiknya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika mendapati sosok pirang itu tengah tertidur di bangku taman tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan mereka, perlahan ia mendekati adiknya yang berusia 7 tahunan itu, ia mengguncang tubuh mungil itu pelan, "Bangun!" perintahnya.

Bocah itu menggerakkan tubuhnya sembari mengucek matanya, "Nii-chan…hoaaaahm!" ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauaan, "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Katakan padaku! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini sendirian?!" Kou melipat kedua tangannya dengan sedikit berakting marah pada bocah itu. Pada kenyataannya, Kou tak pernah bisa sedikitpun marah pada bocah itu, ia benar-benar menyayangi adiknya itu, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Inojin!"

"Aku ke sini bersama Papa!"

"Kau berbohong!" potong Kou, "Papa tidak akan pulang cepat! Dan Mrs. Sarah kebingungan mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong!" jawab bocah itu polos.

"Akan ku laporkan pada mama apa yang kau perbuat hari ini!"

Inojin kecil menggembungkan pipinya dan tersenyum ceria ketika mendapati sosok pirang lainnya yang menyunggingkan cengiran lebar dari belakang Onii-chan kesayangannya, "Lihat! Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Inojin datang bersamaku, Kou!" suara pria itu membuat Kou otomatis membalikkan tubuhnya, "Papa! Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali minggu depan?" ungkap Kou tak percaya.

Pria pirang itu hanya terkekeh dan mengacak surai rambut hitam pekat milik Kou, "Merindukanku, Kou? Kejutaaaaaaan!" Naruto memeluk putra kesayangannya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu, rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong bocah itu kemana-mana, membacakannya buku cerita setiap malam dan lihatlah ia sekarang, tingginya sudah hampir sebahunya dan wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

Inojin menjulurkan lidah, mengejek sang kakak yang kini tengah terlihat merona, malu, "Aku kira anak ini berulah lagi!"

"Mrs. Sarah sudah bekerja sama dengan kami!" celetuk Inojin yang kemudian mendapat acakan rambut gemas dari sang papa, surai pirangnya yang diumbar panjang sebahu itu terlihat berantakan, "Papa!" protes bocah yang duduk di sekolah dasar itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum mama kalian pulang!"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan untuk pulang. Bagi Kou, inilah kebahagiannya, hanya ada Naruto, Ino, dirinya dan Inojin.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir 8 tahun telah berlalu setelah peristiwa yang menguras perasaan, air mata, waktu dan tenaganya dan kini hidupnya jauh lebih tenang, lebih bahagia dengan Naruto, Kou dan Inojin, rasanya ia sudah membuang-buang waktunya untuk bersama Sasuke, Ahhh! Bukan maksud dia untuk menyesali keberadaan Kou, andai saja ia dapat memiliki Kou tanpa ada keterlibatan Sasuke.

Wanita itu menghela napasnya panjang, membasuh mukanya kembali dengan air dan memandang cermin lekat-lekat.

Bagaimana kabar, Ayah Fugaku, Ibu Mikoto dan Itachi-nii juga Mei Onee-san? Keempat orang itu pasti tersiksa karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan Kou, cucu dan keponakan pertama mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka sangat mencintai Kou, ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa bersalah karena memisahkan hubungan antara kakek, nenek, paman dan bibi dengan Kou.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ino-chan?" Naruto terlihat memasuki kamar mandi, memandang wajah cantik wanitanya, ia berjalan mendekat lalu memijit pelan pundak wanita yang ia cintai, "Aku sudah selesai membantu Kou dengan pekerjaan rumahnya dan sekarang Kou dan Inojin sudah tidur."

Ino membalik tubuhnya dan mencium singkat bibir Naruto, "Terimakasih, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Ino, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana beruntungnya aku memilikimu dan anak-anak, Naruto-kun!" jemari lentik milik wanita Yamanaka itu membelai lembut pipi sang pria Uzumaki, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, pandangan dalam penuh dengan cinta, "Terimakasih banyak telah hadir dalam hidupku!"

"Ino-chan…"

Naruto mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya sebelum akhirnya mencium lembut bibir plum milik Ino, wanita cantik yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya, membuatnya mampu melakukan apapun agar wanita itu bahagia, "Bisakah kau berhenti untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, Ino-chan?" tanyanya di sela kegiatanya.

"Mmhh…tap..i"

Ino tak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika pria pirang itu mengunci bibirnya dan tanpa ia sadari tangan milik pria itu sudah menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang ia kenakan, "Tidak… di sini, Narutooo.."

 **=FY=**

"Papa."

Panggil bocah perempuan berusia 7 tahun itu pada sosok tampan dengan garis wajah tegas dan manik mata berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam, "Ada apa?" jawabnya angkuh, membuat gadis kecil itu urung untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, maka aku akan pergi, Juugo!" panggilnya pada pengawalnya, pria bertubuh tinggi yang dimaksud itupun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis selama 1 minggu, pastikan semua keadaan di sini terkendali! Dan kau, Sarada!"

Bocah perempuan itu menegang ketika namanya dipanggil, "Yya…Papa!"

"Jangan membuat masalah ketika aku tak di sini!"

Anak perempuan bernama Sarada itu mengangguk, memandang punggung pria itu yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, Juugo, nampak prihatin dengan keadaan nona mudanya, "Apa anda memerlukan bantuan, Nona Sarada?"

"Juugo-san, apakah orang itu benar-benar papa kandungku?"

.

.

.

.

7 tahun berlalu dan masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah bocah itu menatapnya, tatapan terakhir kali yang ia lihat dari sosok putranya, Kou. Mata hitam milik putra kandungnya itu seakan ingin ia dekap, bagaimana keadaan bocah itu sekarang? Ada dimana ia dan apakah ia baik-baik saja?

Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil menjadi CEO dan sukses memimpin perusahaan keluarganya dan Itachi kheh, pria keriput itu pasti bangga dengan apa yang telah ia capai saat ini, bukankah ini yang selama ini ia inginkan? Agar ia menggantikan posisinya dan membawa posisi perusahaan-perusahaan dibawah nama keluarga Uchiha maju?

Ia mempercepat laju kendaraannya di tengah pikirannya yang semrawut, pikirannya yang tiba-tiba memikirkan tentang putra kandungnya yang sekarang entah berada dimana, terakhir ia melihat bocah itu ketika sidang putusan terakhir perceraiannya dengan Ino, setelah itu ia tidak pernah lagi mengetahui kabar bocah itu serta ibunya, bahkan Deidara, Inoichi dan Shion menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka sekalipun Fugaku dan Mikoto memohon untuk bertemu cucunya sendiri.

Keluarga Yamanaka benar-benar sakit hati dengan perilakunya, tentu saja! mengingat bahwa mantan istrinya adalah putri satu-satunya keluarga Yamanaka dan layaknya Itachi, Deidara juga menyerahkan semua kekayaan keluarga Yamanaka untuk adik perempuannya itu, namun setelah peristiwa itu terjadi ia tak mengetahui sama sekali apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Yamanaka kecuali bahwa bisnis mereka menjadi saingan kuat bisnis milik keluarga Uchiha.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Ia melirik ponsel yang tergeletak pada dashboard kendaraannya, 'Ibiki', ia bergegas untuk mengangkat telepon itu, "Aku mengerti!" jawabnya, setelahnya ia menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan pria yang baru saja meneleponnya itu.

.

.

 **To Be Continued…**

.

.

 **Apakah yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya? Bagaimana kehidupan Ino dan Kou setelah perceraiannya dengan Sasuke hingga hubungan percintaan yang bersemi dengan Naruto?**

 **:'D**

 **Mohon maaf untuk update yang terlalu pendek, mohon maaf jika ada typo dan kekurangan lainnya, juga TERIMAKASIH BANYAK bagi kalian yang Fav and Follow baik Fiksi ini dan Follow akun diriku, juga komentar yang belum bisa aku balas satu persatu, pokoknya terimakasih banyak atas komentar maupun flame yang mampir hihihi.**

 **ENJOY ^^**

 **Vale.**


End file.
